U&I
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: "Aku... sungguh bodoh..."/ "Ya... kau bodoh dan jelek Tobio..."/ Angin musim semi membelai anak rambutnya. Perlahan menoleh. Mendapati sosok yang ia kasihi./ "Maaf..."/ prekuel Lonesome Kitty by MiracleUsagi. RnR please :)


"Uh.. Tobio, tunggu! Kau curang, kau curi start tadi! Tobio!"

"Haha... itu kan kau sendiri yang lambat dasar Shou~yo~ bodoh~"

"To-bi-o!"

Pucuk surai jingga yang berantakan itu berkibar cepat seiring desiran angin.

Musim panas memang sudah tiba, namun akhir-akhir ini gumpalan uap air yang melayang di angkasa tampak tak bersahabat. Mereka tampak sendu dengan warna hitam keabu-abuan yang nampak pekat menutupi benda angkasa yang mempunyai arti harfiah dengan nama sang bocah jingga tadi.

Bocah satunya seperti menggambarkan gumpalan awan yang kini menutupi mentari di angkasa.

Dingin, seperti suhu uap air yang mulai jatuh satu persatu menghantam jalan berbatu di bumi. Ya, dingin, tapi menyejukkan.

"Tobio! Shouyo! Ayo cepat pulang, langit marah kan karena kalian tak mau pulang?"

"Uh.. mama..."

"Tobio! Kau menyebalkan ya? Nggak pernah ya sekali-kali dengar omongan ibumu? Haha.. dasar Tobio jelek.."

"Hah! Apa hubunganku yang tak menurut dengan aku jelek? Shouyo bodoh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haikyuu! Is belongs to Furudate Haruichi

.

Lonesome Kitty and U & I is belongs to MiracleUsagi

.

Rate : K+

.

Genre : Friendship, H/C, angst (?)

.

Warning : OOC, TYPO (s), spin-off/sekuel? From Lonesome Kitty, etc.

.

Author yang kemaren ini lho publish fik gaje di fandom HQ! Usagi..

Sekarang saia mo' buat spin-off dari Lonesome Kitty yang waktu itu saia publish. Daaann.. ada review yang minta Hinata disatukan kembali sama Kageyama. Sekuel gitu..

Taapiii... kayaknya kalo Kageyama ikut mati gimanaaa gitu rasanya, jadi.. saia putuskan buat spin-offnya saat Hinata masih hidup. Oke? Gapapa kan? Ga marah kan? Jangan pls..

Tapi mungkin ada lanjutan ceritanya /jadiapaenggakdodol!

Saa, readers liat sendiri deh...

.

.

.

.

 **U & I**

.

.

.

.

.

"Shouyo! Woi Shouyo bodoh! Kau dengar?"

"Tobio sayang.. sejak kapan kau memanggil Shou dengan sebutan bodoh? Nggak baik.."

"Sudah lamaaaa... Tante.."

"Diam kau.. lagipula kau dipanggil daritadi nggak nanggapi, jadinya aku kesal mama..."

Gelak tawa melengking wanita yang menggandeng tangan kecil dua bocah yang bisa diibaratkan bagai mentari dan awan hujan itu menggema di halte bus yang lengang. Bocah _blueberry_ itu tambah menekukkan wajahnya. Kesal. Sementara bocah jingga tadi tersenyum geli. Menurutnya kawannya itu sangat imut saat cemberut. Aneh memang. Tapi coba kau lihatlah sendiri, pasti kau akan merasa gemas dan ingin mencubit kedua pipi putihnya yang menggembung.

"Mama..." Tobio kecil itu mendesis kesal.

"Hahaha.. maaf sayang... oh! Tante baru ingat papa Tobio memenangkan undian berhadiah jalan-jalan ke Tokyo. Shou mau ikut? Tiketnya lebih satu.."

Shouyo hanya terdiam sambil memainkan ujung kaosnya. Matanya beralih ke tetes hujan yang mulai mereda. Ujung jari kakinya terasa membeku. Dingin. Lalu satu anggukan pelan ia beri dengan malu-malu.

"Benarkah? Betapa senangnya Tobio kau mau ikut! Tahu tidak? Kemarin dia sampai menangis cemas jika kami sekeluarga pergi tanpamu lho.."

"Mama!" Tobio menghentakkan kaki kuat-kuat. Ia sebal ibunya selalu menggodanya.

"Hihihi... Tobio kau cengeng! Ups! Kalau kau menghentakkan kakimu, lantainya nanti roboh!" Shouyo menyerigai sambil menunjuk lantai pijakan Tobio.

Mentari musim panas kembali menampakkan wajahnya yang berkilauan. Keceriaan kembali nampak setelah beberapa saat direnggut oleh gumpalan awan gelap. Jalan berbatu dengan tanah yang becek. Ranting, rumput, dan bunga tampak lebih segar sekarang. Daun-daun menyisakan embun lembut di ujungnya. Wajah masam yang Tobio tampakkan tadi agak mereda. Ia menutup matanya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sehabis hujan itu. Ia berlari kecil dan memandang ibunya yang bersama Shouyo. Senyum terukir.

"Ayo cepat pulang ma! Shouyo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tak apa kan dia ikut? Orangtuanya juga memberi hak asuhnya pada kita.. lihatlah Tobio juga, ia sangat senang, kau tahu.."

"Yah.."

"Coba pikirkan, kalau kita seminggu di Tokyo, siapa yang akan mengurusnya di rumahnya?"

"Cari pembantu tak bisa kah?"

"Sayang! Shou masih kecil dan aku takut pembantunya itu nanti akan melakukan hal apa padanya! Aku takut hal itu terjadi... banyak kasus yang seperti itu sekarang.."

"Ah.. ya sudahlah, terserahmu sajalah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mama, Orangtua Shouyo ke mana?"

Wanita yang sedang memotong wortel itu terhenyak. Ia bingung haruskah ia menjawab dengan pernyataan yang anaknya itu tak pernah mengetahuinya.

"Eh-um.. mereka sedang bekerja dan.. ya.. tidak akan pulang.. memangnya ada apa sayang?"

"U-um.. nggak apa-apa.."

"Oh ya adik perem-"

"Wah, wah supnya sudah matang! Ayo panggil papa!"

"Oh, iya.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Whoaaa..."

"Hihi.. kalian baru kali ini keluar Miyagi kan?"

"Papa, Tokyo luar biasa!"

"Bagaimana Shou? Dunia di luar Miyagi?"

"Banyak gedung tinggi..."

Mobil sedan kecil itu ramai oleh suara gelak tawa dan dua suara cempreng bocah usia delapan tahun yang bertangkar karena saling mengatai. Sepanjang jalan pohon-pohon sakura yang hanya ditumbuhi daun hijau tampak sejuk. Beberapa orang berjalan di trotoar. Ruko-ruko, gedung tinggi, dan perumahan tampak tak ada habisnya. Jalan hitam yang ditumbuhi mobil dan kendaraan lainnya tampak ramai. Tentu saja karena ini kota. Mobil papa Tobio meluncur ke sebuah apartemen kecil di jantung kota metropolitan Tokyo. Apartemen kecil itu cukuplah untuk menampung empat orang dengan dua kamar. Satu untuk orangtua Tobio, satunya untuk kedua bocah yang tak pernah berhenti bertengkar itu.

"Uh..." Tobio merebahkan tubuh mungilnya ke kasur empuk di hadapannya.

"Tinggi.." Shouyo berjalan perlahan ke jendela melihat mobil yang berhamburan di jalan dari lantai 20.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Ini kota.." Tobio bangun.

"Kau menyebalkan! Selalu memanggilku bodoh, bodoh, aku tak bodoh tau!" Shouyo mengambil guling dakron di kasur dan memukulkannya ke tubuh Tobio.

"Hah! Dasar bodoh, kau memang bodoh! Terima ini!"

Jadilah kamar itu ramai oleh suara teriakan histeris, gebukan bantal-guling, dan makian kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahaha.. maaf ya.. Shou, papa Tobio sekarang malah harus mengurusi beberapa pekerjaan di kantor cabang.."

"Um, tak apa tante.. harusnya tante minta maafnya sama Tobio, tuh dia marah besar kayaknya.."

"Diam."

"Iya, maaf ya Tobio sayang... ya sudah kita jalan-jalan saja ke taman kota yuk!" wanita itu mengecup ubun-ubun Tobio dan menggandengnya beserta Shouyo keluar apartemen.

"Uh, kita beli es krim dulu mau nggak sayang?"

"Um."

Wanita itu dan Shouyo hanya menahan kikikan geli mereka karena Tobio masih menekuk wajahnya. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Pipinya kemerahan. Tampak bergoyang-goyang saat ia berjalan. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Mau rasa apa?"

"Blueberry." Tobio masih menjawab dengan datar.

"Shou? Eh-Shou? Ke mana anak itu?" wanita tadi berputar ke sana kemari mencari sosok jingga dengan kaus hijau. Tobio yang semula menunduk mulai mendongak. Mulai ikut mencari sosok jingga kesayangannya.

Eh, matanya menangkap sosok jingga itu di pinggir jalan. Sedang berjongkok. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari meninggalkan wanita itu yang kebingungan.

"Shouyo bodoh sedang apa kau?"

"Tobio jelek, aku menemukan anak kucing yang lucu.. lihatlah.." Shouyo mengangkat anak kucing calico yang ia elus. Tobio melangkah mundur. Ia tak suka kucing.

Kucing itu menatap Tobio sebentar lalu menjilat kaki depannya dan merapikan bulu tiga warnanya. Ya, kucing calico biasanya berwarna dasar putih dengan corak hitam dan kuning. Cantik sekali.

"Buang saja itu.."

"Eh? Jangan.. kalau kau tak suka aku akan memeliharanya! Eh-pus mau ke mana?" anak kucing tadi melompat dari pelukan Shouyo.

Kucing itu melompat ke jalanan yang lengang. Dengan sigap Shouyo menangkapnya.

"S-Shouyo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hi-Hinata Shouyo.. hik.. kumohon bertahanlah..hik.._

.

 _Shou! T-tolong panggil ambulans!_

.

 _Shouyo... maaf.. kamu nggak bodoh kok.. Shou.._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Shouyo..._

.

.

.

.

.

Musim panas. Suhu meningkat. Serangga membludak. Pantai dan taman rekreasi ramai. Namun, semilir angin tetap terasa sejuk. Bahkan mentari tak seperti membakar tubuh. Siswa sekolah sibuk akan kegiatan klub. Semuanya lumrah terjadi saat ini.

"Huh.."

Satu hembusan nafas keluar dari mulut pemuda yang dulunya adalah bocah _blueberry_ yang _tsundere_. Mungkin. Bunga rumput yang ia petik tadi ia letakkan di depan sebuah batu, dan sebuah batu yang cukup kecil dari yang pertama.

"Bodoh.."

"Aku sadar itu kau.."

"Tapi, maaf..." suaranya menjadi serak.

"Aku.. aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu... lagi.." liquid bening perlahan mengalir.

Entah, karena apa gumpalan yang sama kembali muncul menutupi sang mentari.

"Aku, menyianyiakan kesempatanku satu-satunya.. aku bodoh ya.." ia tersenyum.

Desiran angin menerbangkan anak rambut hitamnya. Seakan menjawab perkataannya.

"Ya, kau bodoh dan jelek Tobio.."

Hah, tak salah dengar kan ia barusan? Haha, lucu sekali ia terkena demam musim panas. Karena tidak mungkin ia mendengar suara yang amat ia sayangi. Karena orang itu telah tiada. Oke, mengerikan kalau itu hantu. Ia tak mau dihantui si jingga bodoh itu.

Perlahan ia menengok ke belakang.

"Kageyama Tobio..."

Manik _blueberry_ itu melebar.

"Kena-"

Hangat. Akhirnya ia mendapatkannya. Ia bisa menyentuhnya lagi. Memeluknya lagi.

"Tobio bodoh, oke aku tak bisa bernafas."

Ia tak berubah. Sama sekali. Tingginya pun masih sama saat ia pergi. Tobio harus berjongkok untuk bisa memeluknya.

"Kau itu yang bodoh tau.." Tobio tersenyum lega.

"Ayolah, lepaskan aku, waktuku habis.."

"Kau, mau ke mana?"

"Sudah jelas kan? Menyusul orangtuaku dan adikku, ke surga?"

"T-tapi... tapi!"

"Hm?"

"M-maafkan aku.. aku menyianyiakan kesempatanku yang terakhir.. kupikir kalau ada Koushi dan ibuku kau akan aman.."

"U-um, tak apa.. lagipula akulah yang menyusul mobilmu Tobio.."

Tangan kecil itu mendorong tubuh Tobio yang sekarang sudah lebih besar-karena ia sudah kuliah-supaya menjauh darinya.

"Tak apa! Oya waktuku habis.. Tobio _bye-bye_.. jaga kesehatanmu ya.."

"S-shouyo!"

"Hei, Tobio yang jelek.. kau masih punya orang-orang yang sayang padamu. Papamu, mamamu, teman-teman kuliahmu. Koushi juga sayang padamu..."

"H-henti..kan.."

"Dan, aku.."

"H-ha.."

"Aku kan sayang padamu.. Bo~doh~"

Mentari muncul malu-malu di balik gumpalan abu-abu yang bergulung-gulung bagai ombak laut. Secercah sinarnya hangat menyentuh setiap jengkal bumi. Semilir angin membawa pergi isakan tangis pilu di antara senyapnya jalan berbatu.

Anak-anak rambutnya mengikut angin pergi. Hangat. Cahaya yang hangat dan sangat berkilauan oleh seorang roh bocah jingga yang perlahan memudar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N

Plis bunuh saia! Oke, ini avaan yak? Sumpah kok saia sendiri baver ya?

Uh, bingung si Hinata mo' ngilang pake cara apa. Ngilang kayak Menma? Atau ngilang aja n bilang salam perpisahan kayak Kaori-chan? Atau ngilang pake jurusnya Naruto? /enggakmungkinwoeee

Apalagi judulnya saia juga bingung mau kasi judul apa.. kebetulan aja waktu bikin sambil denger lagunya Houkago Tea Time yang U & I jadilah judulnya gitu.. hehe..

Ampun! Punten! Maapkeun! Sori! Pokoknya mangap banget kalo ini gak feels atau aneh, absurd, ya iya saia tau.. jadi jangan gebukin thor... T_T

Maap juga Miss Chocofee, saia baru bisa apdet sekarang.. ampuni saia...

Yaudah sekali lagi makasih udah mampir baca...

Salam thor,

Usagi.


End file.
